Random test data has a wide variety of uses. A particularly important application of random test data is in the verification of digital electronic circuits in order to exercise a wide variety of circuit paths for possible faults.
To tackle the increasing complexity of integrated digital electronic circuits, designers need faster and more accurate methods for verifying the functionality and timing of such circuits, particularly in light of the need for ever-shrinking product development times.
The complexity of designing such circuits is often handled by expressing the design in a high-level hardware description language (HLHDL). The HLHDL description is then converted into a physical circuit specification through processes, well known to those of ordinary skill in the art as “synthesis,” involving translation and optimization. Examples of an HLHDL are:                1. IEEE Standard 1364-2001, for the Verilog Hardware Description Language. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc., 345 East 47th Street, New York, N.Y. 10017-2394, USA.        2. IEEE Standard 1076-1993, for the VHDL Hardware Description Language. ISBN: 1559373768, August 1994. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc., 345 East 47th Street, New York, N.Y. 10017-2394, USA.        
An HLHDL description can be verified by simulating the HLHDL description itself, without translating the HLHDL to a lower-level implementation. This simulation is subjected to certain test data and the simulation's responses are recorded or analyzed.
Verification of the HLHDL description is important since detecting a circuit problem early prevents the expenditure of valuable designer time on achieving an efficient circuit implementation for a design which, at a higher level, will not achieve its intended purpose. In addition, simulation of the design under verification (DUV) can be accomplished much more quickly in an HLHDL than after the DUV has been translated into a lower-level, more circuit-oriented (e.g., gate-level) implementation.
The verification of HLHDL descriptions has been aided through the development of Hardware Verification Languages (or HVLs). An HVL can be implemented and supported by a test-bench automation (TBA) tool. Among other goals, HVLs are intended to provide programming constructs and capabilities which are more closely matched to the task of modeling the environment of an HLHDL design than are, for example, the HLHDL itself or software-oriented programming languages (such as C or C++). HVLs permit a DUV, particularly those DUVs expressed in an HLHDL, to be tested by stimulating certain inputs of the DUV and monitoring the resulting states of the DUV.
Most HVLs include a programming mechanism by which to specify constraints on a set of variables. Constraints have the advantage of permitting “legal” sets of inputs to a DUV (i.e., inputs to the DUV that simulate the DUV's environmental restrictions) to be specified in a declarative programming manner that is often easier to specify than, for example, a procedural approach. Such randomly selected solutions to these constraints can be used to provide stimulus to the DUV. Consequently, there is a need for an efficient constraints solving system for use within TBA tools.
A high-level view of this commonly used functional verification methodology is depicted in FIG. 1A.
The high-level test bench is written in an HVL, that is supported by the underlying TBA tool, and has two main goals. First, the test bench seeks to apply random stimulus and/or directed tests to the DUV by interfacing to a simulator. Second, the test bench seeks to analyze results from the simulation by performing assertion checking and by measuring the functional coverage. Most designs have assumptions on how they interact with their environment. A goal of the test-bench is to generate random stimuli to the DUV that satisfy these environmental restrictions. Consequently, most commercial and industry-standard HVLs provide means to specify constraints on certain variables (that are declared within the test-bench) and the ability to randomize a certain set of these variables upon demand. The constraints themselves could be arbitrary expressions on signed or unsigned variables with varying bit-widths using the high-level operators supported by the HVL. The results of the randomization specified by the test-bench are translated (through procedural code within the test-bench) by the TBA tool into legal random stimuli to the DUV. When control is handed over to the simulator of the DUV, the effect of the newly-generated stimulus from the TBA tool is simulated until there are no more events for the simulator in the current clock cycle. At this point, control is handed back to the test-bench, which does assertion checking for the truth of certain properties (based on the current signal values of the DUV) and measures functional coverage (as defined by test-bench criteria). In addition, the test bench can receive feedback from the DUV, in the form of state variables (sv's), that it uses to adaptively adjust the course of its test generation. The constraints in the test-bench can also contain test-bench state variables (sv's). The test-bench, through the TBA tool, then generates the next set of random stimuli to the DUV, by finding a solution to the random variables of its constraints, given the current values for the sv's, and the process continues, until the test-bench finishes.
While constraints provide a powerful specification language, for such applications as design verification, finding an assignment to their variables that satisfies them can be complex. It is therefore desirable to have improved methods for finding solutions to a constraint or a set of constraints.